Hot N Cold Kai Hiwatari love story chapter 1
by closedx
Summary: HEY HEY haha about time i put something up don't you agree? : This is hot n cold I started this quiet a while back now redone it- improved on my spelling and all that   Thanks to my best friend for her support Ann  and yea enjoy! pleas review love yea3
1. Chapter 1

**Hot N cold**

**Chapter one**

Rushing throw the lobby the brunette rasped, she was late really late. Lugging a huge over packed bag behind her, her hazel eyes set on the closing elevator "HOLD IT!" She cried in Panic but, but who ever was in it didn't seem to give a toss about her pleas.

Rushing across the polish marble floor of the 5 stare hotel she threw her bag out her hand letting it slide smoothly across the floor blowing the door from closing on her but, also hitting something on its way in.

Sliding in behind her bad she gasped catching her breath t was one rushing all the way from the airport to the hotel. Taking her bag back into her hands she slowly looked up "Oh no" Her bag had him some ones leg, OH and not just anyone's leg. "Just my luck" The brunette gasped to herself seeing the baggy purple-ish pants and looking up some more she saw him.

Kai Hiwatari. Looking less then impressed with her entrance his crimson eyes looked at her going over her petite body before he closed them his facial expression didn't change at all he still looked cold, annoyed and defiantly not in mood for a fan girl.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that I am juts late and well..." She started yapping uncontrollably like a barking puppy. Kai couldn't stand it, Just when he was about to tell her to shut it she reached her hand out " I am Kelly nice to meet you"

Kai opened his eyes and glanced at her hand before rolling his eyes, and looking away "Kai" He simply said letting her figure the rest out, but he already knew she mast know who he is.

The next few minutes passed in awkward silence. Kelly couldn't bare silence like this, she wasn't the most Social person but she did like talking once she was cozy with some one, But Kai Hwiatari? Was she cozy with him, Kelly wasn't sure on that question but she did feel the urge to say something.

Feeling weirdly shy Kelly opened her mouth to say something but Kai mumbled instead " Pieces of craps taking its time" he said in a low growl sounding quiet frustrated "it will get there" Kelly assured him with hope in here yes looking into his eyes her cheeked went pink. Kai rolled his eyes and leaned against the elevator wall.

**Kelly Pov.**

I felt such a idiot! Hell talk about loon of the day all this Russian wanted was to get rid of me, but I didn't mind his company he was attractive, strong maybe abit to distracted.

" Kai I….." but I couldn't finish my sentence just like that a sudden halt and the elevator shake throwing me off balance it had stopped and I fell down to the floor just noticing that the shock had done the same to Kai.

To finish it all off I was on top of him lying on the floor! My cheeks flamed up. Our faces where inches from each other I could swear I saw him blush, and then it was gone his strong body was under mind I felt so small , soft against him it was almost unbearable!. Stop it Kelly I tolled myself I could feel Kai tense beneath me.

"I am sorry" I finely manage to speak when my tongue untied itself " We are stuck" Kai said his voice slightly softer " You can get off me now" He added back to his cold self I thought feeling embarrassed as I got off him and watched him stood back up, is my face every going to cool down?

_**Every ones: Pov.**_

Kai pressed the emergency button and turned to the brunette that looked a lot like a scared cat next to him "What's the worst that could happen." She said in a joking tone to hide her nervousness "We fall." Kai said with a smirk winding her up was quiet easy "WHAT!" Kelly gasped and again the stubborn Russian rolled his eyes "Why are you here anyways" He asked not even knowing why he's bothering taking her mind of the situation

"I a here for the tournament, just like you I am guessing." Kelly said proudly and winked at Kai, Kai paused fro a second the unseal feeling crawling on be instantly suppressed the feeling "You're a bladder? I drought it." Winding her up once again, now the brunette let out a low growl "What's that suppose to mean!" Kelly protested pulling out her Beyblade. It was top of the range dark blue and silver Beyblade and a bit in the center. "We'll meet again in the tournament." Kelly said confident "if you're worth blading." Kai said cold he wasn't here to blade some wanna be armature.

"I'll make you swallow your words" Kelly said but not as confident as she was a minute ago Kai smirked " I dare you to try" Kai said as the elevator started to move again "ITS MOVING!" Kelly said excited and relived "I noticed" Kai said in a matter-of-fact way

"Right then" Kelly's stared at the doors as if it would help them open faster.

Kai rolled his eyes he couldn't help watching her "now I am really late". When the doors finely opened they both walked out Kelly's face filled with determination. Her team just had to fin against him , they couldn't lose!


	2. Chapter 2

Hot N cold

Chapter 2

The sun came in a bright bean throw the hotel window as the young brunette drew the curtains back "oh no" she said and pulled her long brown hair back "dam it" Kelly wasn't a morning person and the sharp light just made it worse.

A slight escaped her lips and she got ready for today slightly nervous for what might happen next. Blue jeans and a well fitted blue top, pulling a brush throw her hair untangling the brown curls before she ran out the room.

"hurry up! Your going to make us all late we'll leave with out you!" the strawberry blond joke shouted annoyed he wasn't going to miss his grand entrance for anything!.

"I heard you the first time Michael" Kelly's aid walking past him rolling her hazel eyes heading to the **PPB All Starz ** buss.

Kai sat at the back of the BBA buss trying to keep himself from throwing tyson out of the window. They belonged in a nut house not A beyblading team , and more of taht my beybladeing team. Kai tought and closed hsi eyes lsiting to his ipod ignoreing the never ending bikering and noise from hsi so calle dteam mates.

"Hey kai we missed you at dinner? Where were you?" Max asked innocently trying to get his pack of cookies back from Tyson "Non of your bussniss" Kai said coldly he didnt want to think of being stuck in thet elevator with the strange girl again.

The buss came to a halt in front of the building as a million fans where already screaming names of their Idols that they adored. Kelly made a fist trying to keep her boiling temper in check, she needed to escape from the idiots that where with her "hey Kelly I don't see why your here, not like we need another weak blader" Emily commented before she walked off the bus like she OWNES IT!. Of cores it didn't take her and Michael long to compete for the attention of screaming kids. Kelly walked off into the hall avoiding the attention.

Kelly watched the blade breakers standing inside talking among themselves, ray, max, Tyson, Kenny, and a short red haired kid that look something out of jungle book crossed with planet of the apes. Walking past she could hear the joking that they where making of their "fearless leader" Kai's team. Kelly nearly laughed as she over heard Tyson's yapping – if only her team could be as fun.

It wasn't till latter Kai joined his team again they where talking about girls now "Can't you keep focus one thing for once" I snapped annoyed "No this is Beyblade related" Kenny said quickly covering. The small boy shifted his glasses higher and pointed to his laptop "New blader is here looks like she has some power in her blade." Kai knew what he would say next "her names Kelly"

Kelly walked over to their team manger, which stood looking down at the dish from their assigned seating "Judy? Why haven't you tolled Max that we are here yet" Kelly asked leanings against the railing her brown eyes looked down at the crowds below in a matter of minutes she would be battling some of them. " I don't wasn't to distract him from his battle's" the woman sighed and turned to walk away, she stopped briefly "You're cousin will find out soon enough we are here – but against them first after all" great this made Kelly more nervous then she already was.

Max Vs Rick. Max was stunned his mother didn't tell him they would be here , but the blond was prepared fro it in any case, Kenny gave him what he needed to know, he also tolled max that they qualified for the tournament and might be here – Steve had , hade a injury so he was replaced with some one new that his mother had trained.

Kai watched max battle Rick perfectly he made sure they where ready for what ever attack may come, Michael was battling Tyson last , ray would be battling Emily and Kai would take one the new bladder it has been decided. Kai's eyes narrowed as Rick's blade went flying that was almost too easy, his crimson eyes caught a familiar face – the elevator girl was the new bladder.

It wasn't long after that , Kai stood at his places of the dish his eyes closed as he put Dranzer into places , ray had lost to Emily Tyson wouldn't go against Michael till after Kai and Kelly's match " so Kai loser buys the coke" the Brunette said cheerful and winked at Kai. He looked at her for a second feeling a idiot "we'll see" Kai replayed refusing to blush or feel flustered by anyone

"3, 2, 1 LETIT RIP"

She put up a hell of a fight but it still wasn't enough to get Kai down, Kai wouldn't admit he was slightly impressed she didn't give up till her blade flew past her. Kelly looked into Kai's eyes for a moment not moving it was as if time stood still fro them, her hazel eyes where wide but not as match shock as wonder. When the crowed started cheering the moment ended and Kai turned grapping Dranzer and walked off the stage leaving, Kelly to pick up her blade, and hear her teams criticism 'I still owe you that coke!" Kelly's voice reached Kai before he walked into the tunnel, glancing over his shoulder Kai simply nodded a yes and walked off.

"You lost" Michael's voice came from behind – oh here we go, Kelly tough turning to her team.


	3. Chapter 3

The young brunette hid her head off the small desk in her room. Kelly had been trying to text her best friend for hours now buy the signal was making it difficult and who knows what Roxy has gotten herself into. Kelly had gotten to be over protective and some times controlling keeping the one she chaises close, now being millions and millions of miles away from home it was hard not to have contact as she wanted it. " OH come on Roxy pick up your phone!" The agitated brunette talking to her cell phone but to no repose, She needed advice on what's going to happen next. Having A Coke with an extremely attractive Russian was making Kelly's palms sweat; her heart pounded faster biting down on her lip. "OH man I have no idea what I am getting myself into" mumbling till the corner of her eye caught the watch sitting on the bed side table "I AM LATE!"

About to take his leave an very inpatient Kai was leaning against the wall near the corner of the hotel restaurant where he had for some moment of instantly agreed to have an coke with the armature blader, AT lest he was away form the back of fool tat was called his team mates, but waiting on a woman wasn't something that the strong willed Russian was going to let happen, refusing to look like a fool for any longer Kai stood away from the wall and unfolded his board arms. Just as Kai was about to take the bets option and walk out the doors fled open brining in an fresh cold breeze with it, that had caught Kai's attention, the brunette nearly fell into the room stumbling over her own feet "What an klutz" The Russian muttered to himself.

"I am so sorry" Kelly stumbled forward catching her breath. Kai raised an eyebrow and looked towards the odd girl, she was defiantly different but was this pitied brunette worth his time? "I am really sorry I just noticed the time" Kai simply ignored her renting and pity full excuses "Sure" The cold tine came back at the rambling brunette in an attempt to make her shut up. "Two cokes, lets get this over with"

The tension was unbearable as Kelly pleased her lips to the glass, sipping the fussy liquate feeling it chilled own her throat. They where now sitting down in the corner table."Was scared you where gone by now" The nervous teenager announced, "I was about to" Kai said in all seriousness before taking a sip of his coke, why was he still here anyways? Kai thought to himself he couldn't careless about this situation, but for some reason He did enjoy this girls company but he would never admit it to himself or anyone else. "Good match" Kelly changed the subject and Kai only glanced at her then down to his pocket.

Kai toke out his cell phone glancing at it with frustration, a text message from Tyson asking where I was its training time. Kai gave an snarl he wasn't even going to replay to it, like training with them was so much fun? No. The Russian preferred to d it on his own like most things. Placing the cell phone down on the wooden table and toke another gulp of his drink.

With an slightly cheeky expression Kelly looked at Kai's phone, "Look its almost the same as mine" The brunette soon displayed her next to Kai's, Kai didn't eye look towards her exhibit, just wanting to get it behind his back and continue with his day. But the smooth nervous ice remained Kai she wants making it easy for him "Looks like its going to rain" When Kai did lift his eyes the brunette looked different slightly saddened, was he offending her by ignoring her ? did he care? " Oh yea, I noticed" The quick lie covered. " When are you going back to the Stats" Didn't take much to know that as an all stare she would soon have to leave back to America after all Kai had already shamed the team and they are now out the tournament.

"I anit quiet sure" Kelly said her hazel eyes looking up at Kai, trying to find his feelings in his crimson eyes but he wasn't giving anything away. "Judy said she has some more things to do, analyzing data and that I just get on the buss when they tell me really"

Dying to say the words push over but instead Kai just leaned back into his chair, The girl looked like she was nervous and unsteady but more like she needed confidence there might be more potential in her then a simple amateur that she looked like.

Kelly tried to control her word feeling like an idiot in front of Kai, why is it she's normally so quiet but now she couldn't get the right words, it seemed more like she was annoying the Russian now but Kelly was distracted, her eyes couldn't help looking over his handsome face, soulful eyes and broad well built shoulders.

The ran was coming down now, but the smell of fresh rain was like an new breath the fragrance relaxed the room, as if the tension was starting to wash away with the rain. "Nothing like it" Kelly said an soft smell caressed over her lisp that made Kai give a response, " The sea breeze is better" His voice seemed slightly less cold now. "Oh I really want to go to the beach while I am here" Kelly said excited her eyes light up " Be so cool to go but I don't know if I can yet" Kai looked at her now with an challenging expression across his face.

About to see if this girl is worth the time of day, Kai was challenging her authority "Why not? Need to ask permission first" The Russian smirked with a challenging look "No. I just.. well Judy" the brunette stumbled Kai would see the wheels in her little head turn as and determined expression game over her "You Know what.. Your right I don't need permission to do anything I don't care what others say" The pieties teenager said with an strong tone " Prove it" Kai challenged yet again.

"I have training tomorrow and…" the brunette suddenly went quiet "I thought so" Kai folded his arms over his chest in an defensive manner, being use to this position. Kai's smirk was to say –coward- leaving Kelly twitching "Fine! The beach it is you and me tomorrow"

Wait a minute what am I doing. Kai thought he wasn't exacting the girl to actually take his challenge, there is always chance she wont show up and he would have day with peace and quiet on the soft sand shore's to himself, but the cheeky look on her face made him think suspect otherwise. "If your a second late I wont be there."

Soon after Kai stood up leaving the empty ca and glass and picked up his phone, So the girl is afraid of what the team might say ? why not give them something to say Kai smirked and raised an eyebrow as his phone started to ring an unfamiliar tone. If Tyson messed with it again he's a dead man, The irritated black aired male thought as he answered the call.

"Okay Gaiboi! Tell me everything! I want every little naughty detail!" An female voice said at the other end of the line, in slight shock Kai frowned and looked towards the phone again before snarling " You got the wrong number" With no time for games he was about to shut the phone when the girl started accusing "Wait a minute! Who are you why do you have Kelly's phone!" Giving a growl "oh shut up" but that didn't work "You stole it didn't you!" The girl continue, to witch Kai rolled his eyes "Sure I did" and pressed the phone off.

"Dam it" The Klutzy brunette toke his phone and now Kai hade to hope she did show up to get it back.


End file.
